Raptionis
by x-files182
Summary: Mulder investigates abductions relating to William, Mulder and William are abducted, will Scully be able to cope?


The last episode of The X-Files had a chain of events that resulted in the opening of new doors and new ideas. In the last episode it is told that Scully's baby, William, is Mulder's son.  
  
This episode starts off with Scully traveling to another location with Agent Reyes. They are going here so that Scully can have her baby in a safe and secure place, where no one can get to them. They set up camp at the only place in the ghost town that has water. Reyes goes outside to smoke a cigarette and notices a bright star in the sky, she shrugs it off without even thinking about it, and goes back to smoking the cigarette.  
  
This light in the sky is how Mulder finds Scully. He explains later in the episode to Langly, Byers, and Frohike how he found Scully. He says "There was a light, I followed it."  
  
At this same time Scully and Mulder have a conversation. These last words are the most memorable of the whole season. Scully states something about even if the aliens did not take William he is no less a miracle. Then Mulder tells Scully, "I think we feared the possibility."  
  
Scully asks, "And what is that?"  
  
As he cradles their son he says, "The truth we both know."  
  
These last few words help to reveal that Mulder is the Father of William. This is an event that was never shown throughout Scully's pregnancy. Mulder being the father of William shows a whole new perspective on what has ever happened between Mulder and Scully.  
  
  
  
It is a sunny Monday morning, there is light shining through the window of Mulder's apartment. Mulder is sleeping on the couch. There is a loud cry coming from Mulder's room, which he never sleeps in. Mulder opens his eyes and lazily gets off the couch and wanders into his room. Coming out he is humming and holding William, being as gentle as possible. He shuffles to the kitchen and grabs a bottle out of the refrigerator, he sticks it in William's mouth and sits on the couch again.  
  
The phone rings and Mulder picks up. "Mulder," he says ritually.  
  
Responding from the voice on the other line he says, "I will be there right away."  
  
Mulder dresses William and picks up his coat and walks out the door. He hails a taxi outside. The taxi driver drops him off at a door. Knocking on the door he yells, "It's Mulder let me in!"  
  
A short man opens the door, obviously frightened by the loud banging; he turns to the other members of the Lone Gunmen, Langly and Byers. Quietly showing Mulder in, Frohike picks up William from the car seat and carries him over to a chair. Langly begins to explain to Mulder, "There were reports of more abductions outside of Phoenix, they are now moving in towards the Denver area, this is just like the pattern when you were abducted."  
  
"Mulder I would suggest you stay out of this case, and be careful of where you go and what you do," Byers said.  
  
"I can't do that, there is nothing that is going to keep me from trying to figure out if there is something wrong with my son."  
  
"But if you're abducted, Scully will be devastated, you can not do that, none of us can lose you again, especially her and William, they need you the most," Byers says trying to persuade Mulder to stay out of the case.  
  
"You're right, but if my son has a reason for being taken from us, I need to figure out what that is. I don't want Scully to have to deal with William being abducted. I need to find out if there is a reason for them to take him," Mulder explains.  
  
"Well if you want to come to investigate, we can't stop you, but we tried to warn you," Byers says walking towards the door.  
  
Mulder picks up William and heads toward the door with the rest of the Lone Gunmen. The whole ride to the woods is silent, except for a few cries from William. "I can't believe you are bringing him along, it is dangerous for William to be out in the woods," said Frohike breaking the silence.  
  
"I can't leave him at home, there is no one to take care of him."  
  
As they arrive to the woods they all pile out of the car. Langly grabs a bag of equipment. The rustling of some trees break the silence of the serene picture. For some odd reason everyone has a chill of uncertainty run up their backs.  
  
"I feel as though we shouldn't be here, like we don't belong," Langly says with his normal fear.  
  
"Let's get started setting up the lasers on the UFO force field," Byers replies to Langly's ridiculous skepticism.  
  
Mulder finds a flat rock to set William's car seat on and they all begin to grab the lasers out of the bag. The lasers are set out perfectly and the force field seems as big as ever. William begins to cry, and Mulder walks over to feed him.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asks Frohike.  
  
"Feel what?" Mulder asks as he walked over to William.  
  
"That rumble, it felt like a small tremor."  
  
Mulder trips as soon as he picks up William. Then, a big flash of light, blinding them, as though a spotlight was turned on. The Lone Gunmen look around for Mulder and William, they aren't seen anywhere. Frantically they begin to run around calling out Mulder's name, hoping the worst didn't just happened.  
  
"No! We can't lose him!" says Frohike.  
  
"Try to get in the force field!" says Byers as he turns around, and what he saw shocked him. The force field is gone; the lasers are no longer mapping out the curvature of a UFO.  
  
Frightened and shaken up Frohike, Byers, and Langly climb back into the car. They begin to imagine in their own minds how Scully will react.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scully is with Dogget and Reyes, investigating the same UFO abductions that were reported. She is calmly walking about the silent woods looking through the parts in trees. A loud ring from a cell phone. Scully habitually picks up her phone and says, "Scully."  
  
"It's Byers," said the shaken voice on the phone, "there's been a bit of an accident."  
  
"What is it?" Scully asks calmly.  
  
"Well," Byers says hesitantly, "I don't know how to break this to you easily," there is a pause, "Mulder and William have been abducted."  
  
A long silence is heard from the other end of Byers' line, "Scully you there?"  
  
With a short whimpering cry Scully says, "Yes."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No," Scully manages to say, then she hangs up the phone. Crying she falls to her knees, the dampness of the fresh rain seeps through her skirt. She doesn't know what to do; ideas rush through her head. What if they weren't abducted, maybe they just got lost. It wasn't Byers fault, and the rest of them weren't to blame.  
  
Reyes and Dogget find her desperately trying to get up. "Scully, you okay?" Dogget says in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Mulder…William…abducted…" Scully says in a fragmented sentence.  
  
Dogget, speechless, bends down to help her up. Frustrated she shoves him away and yells, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Come on, John, she wants to be left alone," Reyes says.  
  
About ten minutes later, Scully finally climbs to her feet. She wanders out of the woods, Dogget and Reyes are standing next to her car. "Scully, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you except, if you need anything you know how to get a hold of me," Dogget says in a caring voice.  
  
"I don't need anything, I just want to be left alone right now. I'm a bit confused, I suppose, I just need to think a bit," Scully says lazily while climbing into her car.  
  
The whole time driving Scully is in a trance, ending up home, but somehow feeling confused on how she got there. While getting ready for bed, things begin to sink in. She cries to herself wishing Mulder were there to comfort her. Desperately she says, "Why," and yet louder, "WHY?"  
  
Not being able to understand, she falls asleep, as she has many times. Worn out from the work of a long day, and with the pain and hurt of loss and suffering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Scully woke up worn out just as much as when she fell asleep unwillingly. She calls Skinner on his phone at the director's office. The director's assistant secretary picks up.  
  
"I need to talk to Skinner," Scully says in a tired voice.  
  
"I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now, may I ask who is calling? And I will give him a message," the secretary replies not knowing who the person on the other end was.  
  
"It's Scully, I need to talk to him as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, he told me to get him if you called, please hold on a second."  
  
About five minutes later a strong voice answers the phone starting from the beginning with questions.  
  
"Where are you?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Home, why does that matter?"  
  
"Good, we thought you had left, you went a little haywire last night. Let's hope that doesn't happen again," Skinner explains.  
  
"Skinner, we need to call together an investigation. We have to find Mulder, or at least attempt to figure out where we may find him. The Lone Gunmen said that the UFO was in the same track as before when Mulder was…"  
  
Suddenly she is cut off, "Scully, don't you think you are being a little irrational here? This will take forever, you need to settle down a bit before we try to pull anything together."  
  
"Skinner, I can't wait. My life revolves around Mulder and William, we have to find them as soon as possible."  
  
"All right I will call the Lone Gunmen and see if they will meet me at your apartment, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that is fine."  
  
Scully decides to lay down again and try to rest. She didn't really get much sleep, only tossing a turning all night long. Just as she begins to fall asleep she hears a knock on the door. Tired, she gets up and answers it. Skinner and the Lone Gunmen are staring back at her.  
  
Frohike, never hiding the fact that he has a crush on Scully says, "Aren't you glad we're here?" they all come inside and sit around the table.  
  
"Actually for once I am glad you're all here," she says through a grim smile, tears begin to slightly fall down her face, "sorry, I am still a bit shaken up about all of this."  
  
Skinner, obviously not wanting to waste any of his time, says, "Why don't we get started?"  
  
"All right," says Langly setting up his computers and other nameless other things, "well I believe the first place to start would be around these same woods."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that is where we found him last time," Skinner says.  
  
"Yes, but the problem is that we didn't get him out of his trance in these woods, we only saw him. I believe if we send out Dogget and Reyes here, and send Scully to these other set of woods then we can maybe find him," Langly explains.  
  
"That is a set of plans, at least we are starting somewhere. I will go with you to the woods, Scully, if you would like," Byers asks respectively.  
  
"No, that is all right. I would rather go myself."  
  
  
  
Mulder is being held in a chamber, dizzily he stands. Sounds of a baby's screams are in the background. Mulder seems disoriented, but still tries to get out of the chamber to get to William. Then darkness falls.  
  
Sweating and out of breath, Scully wakes from her dream. It seems almost real. Scared she curls up again and begins to cry. It seems desolate all around her; even her heart feels empty.  
  
A knock is heard on the door. Getting up Scully puts on her housecoat and walks over to the door. She opens it hoping that Mulder is back and holding William in front of her. She sees that it is Skinner, a bit disappointed, but still glad, she asks him to come in. He can see she has been crying, but knowing not to ask he just hugs her. She feels a bit better knowing that someone cares.  
  
"Well, Reyes and Dogget have told me that they have found the UFO force field in the set of woods they are in," Skinner says.  
  
"That's great, I guess I will get dressed and head out there," she replies happily from the good news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole drive to the site of the woods Scully is excited that she might actually find Mulder and William, but she still keeps the reality in her mind that they might not be there. Finally arriving Scully gets out of the car. Dogget walks over and says, "They found the force field out in the woods over there," he points to a open field where about twenty other agents are walking around setting up lasers to map out where the force field is.  
  
Scully decides to stay in close proximity of the force field, but it would be better to wander from where the rest of the agents are, no creature would be walking there in front of the other agents. Hidden behind the trees is a trail that Scully finds, "I guess I can walk this," she thinks to herself.  
  
About half way into the woods she begins to feel a bit of fear come over her. Movement is heard around the trees. A little startled Scully thinks to herself, "There is nothing there, it is just the wind."  
  
Then, as if in a trance, Mulder comes walking from out of the woods. His face is pale and white; his eyes are dazed. "MULDER!!!" Scully screams as she runs after him. She gets her hand around his arm and pulls him towards her; he fights viciously to get her to let go. "MULDER!" she shouts again, hoping to get him to recognize who she is.  
  
As Mulder yanks his arm away he breaks into a run, Scully closely chasing after him. Then as if in slow motion he disappears. Scully screams, "NO!" realizing that he is gone again.  
  
Scully slowly walks back to where the investigation started, finding Dogget, "He was out there, I saw him," she frantically says.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out there, he is gone now, no use in going back."  
  
"The force fie…" Dogget says cut off by Scully.  
  
"I know it moved, the force field is gone. I guess it is time to move to the next location on the map, maybe we will find him there."  
  
Slowly Scully climbs into her car, "Call me if anything is found, okay?"  
  
"All right," Dogget answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud ring of a telephone is heard, startled, Scully wakes up. Picking up the phone she says, "Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully, it is Skinner, Dogget just got a hold of me, they found Mulder. He is wandering around the forest at the same spot as last night."  
  
"What? I will be there as soon as possible, tell them to keep him in their sight."  
  
Quickly Scully gets dressed and runs out the door. Possibilities go through her head; will they get him this time? Or is it just another time to lose him?  
  
Jumping out of the car she yells, "Where is he?"  
  
A few agents point to where Dogget is standing in the woods. She runs to him. "Where is he?"  
  
"Just out there Agent Scully."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just wait, he will come back. He's been walking in a circle for about a half hour, agents have been following him," Dogget says with reassurance.  
  
"I am going to go find them, I can't wait for him to just show up," Scully says as she takes off running.  
  
In about ten minutes she comes across five men who are walking behind Mulder. "Is that him?" she asks hoping to be assured.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You all can go now, I will take it from here," she says trying to get rid of them all.  
  
"But Agent Dogget said…"  
  
"That doesn't matter, I am above Agent Dogget, I said you can go now."  
  
Finally when she can see they are out of sight she runs up to Mulder. Grabbing him again she looks at him. He still has that dazed look in his eyes as before. Not knowing what to do she lets him go. "I need to figure out how to get him to realize it is me, otherwise I will lose him again," she thinks to herself.  
  
Not being able to remember what might have triggered the change in his state last time, Scully continues to follow Mulder. Suddenly as if confused Mulder turns around quickly. He stares at Scully, having a look of bewilderment on his face. Unexpectedly he says, "Scully?"  
  
She looks at him curiously and says, "You know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, where's William?"  
  
"He is still on the UFO, you are the only one who can get through the force field. You have to get him Mulder, hurry before the UFO takes off!"  
  
Suddenly he realizes what he has to do. Running he disappears into the force field. Things become hazy, everything is blurred. He continues to walk and finally realizes where he is. The only problem is where is William?  
  
Mulder remembers the last time he was on the UFO. He goes over the floor plan in his mind, while frantically running to every chamber. He finally sees William lying on a table, but as he grabs William the UFO begins to shake.  
  
Realizing that the UFO is taking off, Mulder tries to remember which way he came from. Cradling William in his arms he scampers to the next room. Seeing that there is a sort of opening in the wall he rushes to find something in the room to get the opening wider. Scanning the room Mulder notices that there is a piece of metal, a rod of some sort. He picks it up and shoves it out the hole, the wall of the UFO rips and he looks down. There are only trees below him. Knowing that there is nothing else to do, Mulder jumps from the ship, holding William at his side. Turning his back he pulls William to his chest and holds him closely, his back hits the tree branches. As he hits one of the branches he gets lodged between the branch and the trunk of the tree. Realizing that he got out alive he begins to climb out of the tree.  
  
Scully is waiting anxiously on the ground. So happy to see her son and Mulder she begins to cry when she sees Mulder come slowly walking out of the bushes. "Mulder," she cries. Running to him she hugs him and her son.  
  
Exhausted they climb into Scully's car and drive home. The whole way Scully can only cry. Realizing that finally she has her two loves back in her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly awakening on the couch of Scully's apartment, Mulder realizes how great it is to be back. Smiling he walks into Scully's room, seeing she is still asleep he watches her for awhile and realizes how peaceful and beautiful she looks. He walks over and picks up William, who is already awake.  
  
Scully gradually opens her eyes and looks over, seeing William is not in his crib she frantically gets up. She runs into the living room. Mulder peers his head around the corner of the kitchen, "You going somewhere?" he says with a big smile on his face.  
  
"William?" Scully asks.  
  
"He's in here, don't worry," he replies with the same smile on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look way too happy."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I am just realizing how great my life is. I'm so happy to be back here with you and William," Mulder says, "I have called Skinner and the Lone Gunmen, we are all getting together tonight, to celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate what?" Scully asks quizzically.  
  
"Well, me and William's return of course."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I should go get ready. I just realized that it is almost two o'clock. We slept kind of late," Scully says.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Driving to the restaurant everyone is quiet. No one seems to speak, but Mulder still has that smirk on his face. Scully keeps looking at him trying to figure out what he is up to.  
  
Arriving Mulder and Scully get out of the car, Scully gets William out of the back seat. Skinner, Frohike, Langly, and Byers are already inside when they arrive. Inside they are all seated and talk about what has happened while Mulder was gone. Nothing important is really brought up in conversation. Mulder still with that smirk on his face keeps looking at Scully.  
  
Mulder leans over the table and smiles at Skinner, at this time Skinner knows what is to be next. Mulder stands up and walks over to Scully, he stares at her for a long while, as if trying to read her thoughts. He bends down to one knee and stares into her eyes. Already nervous Scully begins to fidget in her chair not knowing what to do. Knowing what is going to happen she just waits for him to say what he has to.  
  
Nervously he begins to speak, "Scully, I am no longer on the X-Files. With this new move, I feel I am losing you and William, two of the things that I love most in my life. I want to be with you forever, I don't ever want to lose you again. So, with this I want to ask, Dana, will you marry me?"  
  
The tears well up in her eyes; she doesn't know what to say. Overwhelmed and flustered she fumbles with the ring. The thoughts of past times race through her head. The many times they had spent lonely nights together, never knowing it would come to this. Something she had thought about many times. In her mind this would be the perfect life, but could she handle it, only time would tell. As she sorts through her thoughts she finally is able to whisper, "Yes."  
  
Excited and nervous Mulder rises from his knee and kisses her, a long awaited kiss that is fulfilling and deserving. Life would soon be complete. They both begin to speak at the same time. Mulder stares into her eyes and says, "Now we can be together, with our son William, and I will never lose you or him again."  
  
Dana, crying, replies "I love you, Fox."  
  
They both stand there for a long time, as though they are never going to leave. Finally they turn and see Langly, Byers, Frohike, and Skinner staring back at them. Fox and Dana smile at them.  
  
"Well, I would say it's about time," Langly exaggerated. They all laughed at Langly's willingness to break the silence. This was an event that was long awaited for, and finally was overseen with perfection. 


End file.
